


Catch Me If You Can

by VirginiasWolf



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: Flynn has spent an entire day chasing his former nemesis through the streets of Rome. What will happen when he finally catches up to Moriarty back at his hotel?





	Catch Me If You Can

It had only taken one day to chase down the latest artifact in Rome. On the second day, the chase wasn't over though. Instead, with the artifact secured safely back in the library, Flynn found himself chasing down an old foe. James Moriarty always seemed to be one step ahead. On more than one occasion, the librarian had arrived at a location just minutes after the fictional had left. However, as day prepared to turn into night, Flynn had a lead he was sure would pan out. He'd found Moriarty's hotel room, and it reasoned to stand that even fictionals had to sleep. He'd even managed to get a hold of a room key after a little bribing and a promise that he definitely wouldn't misplace it.

The hotel was nice enough, it looked affordable, but still seemed to fit the clean-cut image of a place where Flynn could imagine the fictional staying, and the room was on the second floor. The room key worked immediately, and soon Flynn stepped inside. 

At first glance, it appeared empty, another dead end, but Flynn barely had time to register his disappointment before he heard the sound of footsteps behind him and the quick locking and bolting of the room door.

"I'm afraid you've walked right into my trap Librarian." Moriarty crossed the room quickly, and soon Flynn could feel the other man's hot breath on the back of his neck.  
Flynn immediately turned around, trying to steel his nerves at the sudden closeness. "On the contrary, this was all part of my plan," after a moment's pause he added, "I think you deserve some form of punishment for making me chase you all over Rome."

At that comment, a wide smirk appeared on Moriarty's face, "Oh no, Dear Librarian. I believe you are the one who is about to be punished."

Their bodies were now pressed against each other, and Flynn could smell the inky musky odor of the other man's body. The scent was more than intoxicating, and Flynn barely had time to think before the fictional's mouth was upon his.

Carefully, the pair traveled backwards together, only pausing for both to toe-off their shoes before they landed on the bed. As the kisses became deeper, Flynn could feel himself becoming fully aroused.

"I want you to fuck me," he groaned in between kisses.

"Aren't you being a bit impatient," Moriarty pulled away and trailed a hand across the other man's bulge. "I'm not just going to give you what you want." The hand that had been stroking Flynn moved instead to undo the belt of his pants.

It only took a little coaxing to get the librarian completely undressed, even while Moriarty remained fully clothed.

There was something utterly wolfish about the way he was now looking at Flynn, and the librarian couldn't help but shudder as the other man began to stroke his cock.  
It soon became clear that although Moriarty seemed to be enjoying the vocalizations he was eliciting from Flynn, he wasn't going to let him reach release from this alone.  
Just as Flynn felt like he was close to reaching orgasm, Moriarty stopped stroking him. "Roll over."

The time that it took for Moriarty to undress was agonizing, but somehow Flynn managed to think clearly enough to voice one single request. "Don't use a condom."

Even more of an eternity seemed to pass as the other man applied lubricant to himself, and Flynn could feel his own cock throbbing, eager for release.

Moriarty pulled Flynn's body against his own as he entered him and Flynn couldn't help but let out a loud groan.

Moriarty's strokes seemed to be perfectly timed, and with each one Flynn built closer and closer to the release he had previously been denied, even as the other man bit into his shoulder. As both men reached climax, their mouths again found each other.

When it was all finished, the pair laid in bed together, basking in the afterglow of the act. Flynn couldn't help but smile affectionately. "You know, I don't think I feel very punished."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a same-sex scene, so maybe be a bit gentle on me?


End file.
